(Adapted from applicant's abstract): The Core is designed to provide the necessary administrative, medical, surgical, and technical functions to facilitate the successful completion of the projects is this proposal. The Core will oversee the day-to-day administration of the Program Project. The Administrative Assistant will be responsible for the database used for patient records and for centralized scientific results. Additionally, the Laboratory Core will maintain the financial records for the Program Project and be responsible for typing of all manuscripts, progress reports, and internal memos. The Administrative Assistant will also coordinate the monthly progress meetings for the PI and other researchers. The Laboratory Core will furthermore oversee the acquisition and distribution of appropriate tissues to each of the investigators and also coordinate the ultrastructural analyses of the various tissue and cell culture preparations. Under the aegis of the CFAR, the Core will perform all of the HIV-related assays that are required by the individual projects contained in this proposal.